If The Library Sank
by ATHPluver
Summary: The Spirit Library has sunk and they're stuck inside. They need to find a way out before they loose their minds. But will they just realize that their relationship is more than just a friendly one? Kataang, Tokka fluff. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**I got this idea from the "Burning Earth" video game, the Library level. I kept losing at the chase between Wan Shi Tong, Katara, and Aang when the library sank. When I died, it showed Toph letting go of the sinking library when they're all still inside. (Don't worry, I beat the game). I was inspired to do this story. So, Appa and Toph are with them because…. IT'S A KATAANG AND TOKKA FIC!!!!!!!!!! YAY! My two favorite pairings. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!**

--Prologue--

They ran through the library, dodging the falling books and ceiling. The Knowlage Spirit chased after them, piercing their ears with his screeches of anger. The Waterbender was ahead with the lemur in her arms. The blind girl was running after the warrior, who just ran out of the planetarium. The Avatar was running after the professor before he got crushed. The bison growled behind the Avatar. Another screech was heard, along with a scream from the Waterbender. The Avatar stopped what he was doing, afraid for her but he had to rescue the professor first.

"Let's go!" he shouted over the roar of the sinking library.

The professor looked back.

"I can't. I've looked to long for this place and I'm not going to leave my dream behind," he said.

The Avatar, realizing this wasn't the time to argue, nodded and ran after the scream of his friend.

The Waterbender was behind a bookshelf, breathing hard. The lemur was shaking in her arms.

"You are not welcome here," the spirit said.

The Waterbender stayed quiet. She heard running footsteps.

"Get away from her!" she heard.

"Avatar! This your fault!" the spirit screeched.

The Waterbender put a hand on her water skin pouch.

"I said go!" the Avatar yelled.

She removed water from it and breathed in. She peeked out from behind the shelf and saw her friend being attacked by the spirit. The Waterbender stood, the lemur on her shoulder, and bended the water at the spirit. It shrieked in anger and turned to her. The Avatar jumped into the air and struck the spirit from behind.

Meanwhile, the warrior and the blind girl ran through the shelves. She tripped and fell, being blinded by the shaking surroundings. The warrior picked her up and they continued to run. A knowledge spirit was barking at them and chasing them. It ran ahead then stopped.

"What is it?" the warrior asked.

It barked again and shook its head to follow it. The warrior dragged the blind girl and followed the fox. It led them to their friends, who were attacking the Knowledge Spirit. Another loud screech pierced the air and the Waterbender knocked it down the broken bridge. The warrior ran to his sister.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled.

The bison trudged after his friends as they ran to the rope they climbed to get in but-

"It's gone," the Waterbender said sadly.

"Climb on," the Avatar said as he jumped on the bison.

They obeyed and headed towards the light of the desert sun. Suddenly, a huge boom erupted throughout the library and the bison fell back. The group looked up to find no light source. They were trapped.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Discovery

**I own nothing!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Katara felt tears come to her eyes. They were stuck underground in the library. They were going to die for sure. Wan Shi Tong was furious at them for betraying his trust. Aang had his head in his hands. He was so positive they were going to make it but he was wrong. Sokka slapped his forehead with anger at himself. He put them in the danger by looking for information on the Fire Nation. Toph, knowing what happened after Sokka shouted: "NO! We're trapped!", sat silently, thinking of a way to get out of the library but none came.

"This is terrible," Katara finally choked.

"What's going to happen to us? Wan Shi Tong will be back and we'll all be killed," Aang said sadly and sat on Appa's head.

Toph sniffed slightly.

"And how are we going to tell the Earth King about the Solar Eclipse?" Sokka said.

"Those you will never do once I'm through with you!" Wan Shi Tong shrieked.

They gasped and turned to the spirit.

"Not so fast," a voice called in the distance.

They looked over to see a small fox stride over. It turned into Avatar Roku.

"Roku! What are you doing here!?" Wan Shi Tong demanded.

"You've trapped the Avatar. You cannot harm him," Roku said.

The group held their breath waiting for the Knowledge Spirit's answer.

"They can only resolve their problem in two ways. I want an apology from each of them along with the reason they're apologizing and they must figure out how to get out of here by using my knowledge the correct way," Wan Shi Tong said.

"We'll accept," Aang said. "I'm sorry I helped Sokka find out when the next Eclipse is, therefore, disobeying you."

"I'm sorry for attacking you in my own way of self defense," Katara said.

"I'm sorry for tripping over priceless books and ruining them," Toph said.

"I'm sorry for looking for a way to stop the Fire Nation and disobeying you," Sokka said.

Wan Shi Tong nodded. "Roku, why exactly are you here?"

"I've come to tell you this: If any harm comes to the Avatar or his friends and if they aren't gone within the week, you're library will be destroyed," Roku said and disappeared.

Wan Shi Tong gasped at the last word and turned to the kids.

"Don't anger me and there won't be trouble," he said.

They bowed with their promise and the owl strode away and took flight down the stairwell. Katara looked towards the section that read: _Water Tribe History_. Sokka sighed and went to a shelf and sat on the floor with a book in his hand. Toph kicked the floor and Aang shook his head. Katara got up from the saddle and walked over to the Water Tribe section. Aang looked over at her and followed. Instead of browsing through the selection, Katara was sitting against a shelf, tears running down her face.

"We're doomed," she whispered.

"No we're not," Aang reassured and sat next to her.

"Aang, we're stuck in a giant library with no hope of getting out!" she said.

"Roku said we have a week to figure this out and we just can't get on the Spirit's bad side."

Katara stayed silent. Momo hopped over and crawled on her shoulder.

"The least we can do is find out how to get out of here," Aang said.

Katara kept crying silently. Aang took her hand.

"It'll be okay, we're all still alive," he said.

Katara nodded and hugged him. He let her cry in his shoulder, knowing to let her gather herself up.

Toph walked over to Sokka.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know this place is huge. There's no telling what we'll do or when we'll do it. We just have to get out of here by the end of the week or bye- bye us," Sokka said.

"Well, Boomerang Boy, what do you suggest we do?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "Professor Zei said this place had anything on everything. So all we have to do is look for that something we need but the one problem is that this place is huge."

Toph smirked. "I could probably help you getting around. Poor Katara."

"Huh?" Sokka said.

"She's crying. Well, what would you do if you were stuck in a library?"

"I'm not crying."

"She's stressed anyway. I can tell. I'd cry to but I'm not like that."

Sokka snorted.

"What?" Toph demanded.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Where is she?"

"Over there."

She jabbed her thumb towards Katara and Aang. She was still crying in his shoulder. Sokka looked over with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad Aang is there to help her," he said.

Toph muttered something.

"I'm sorry?" Sokka said.

"Maybe it's love," Toph said.

Sokka snorted again. "Please. What other emotion could someone possibly feel in here besides grief?"

"Comfort from your lover?" Toph joked.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Toph punched his arm.

"I'm kidding Snoozles," she said.

Sokka sighed and opened the book he was holding.

Katara removed her head from Aang's shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," she said.

"No worries," Aang said bending the tears off.

"Duh," Katara said. "Why didn't I think of that."

Aang laughed. "I guess it's because we're worried. C'mon, let's take a walk."

"Why?"

"Well, Wan Shi Tong said we need to use his knowledge to help ourselves get out of here so while we walk, we might find something to help."

Katara nodded and stood up. Aang did too and they walked down different hallways. They walked across a bridge lined with statues.

"I'm getting nervous about these statues. They seem to be watching us," Katara said.

"Stay close to me, Katara. Just in case they do anything and I'm nervous too," Aang said.

Side by side, they walked slowly by the statues. One of them had eyes that began to glow red. It exploded into a Firebender statue. Katara screamed in surprise. Aang blasted air at it and it fell over the bridge.

"I'm sorry, I just can't think straight," Katara said.

"No problem. It's probably just a trick. You know," Aang said.

Katara nodded. "You're right."

They continued walking, avoiding anything with those statues. They found themselves standing in front of a waterfall. Books and scrolls surrounded them and the waterfall splashed into a small pool.

"Amazing," Katara said.

"When Zei said everything thing, he meant_ everything_," Aang said.

Katara walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. It said: _The Water Tunnel_.

"Aang, this is the Waterbending section," she said excitedly.

"Yes, it is," Wan Shi Tong said.

They turned to see him passing through.

"Use it wisely," he said and continued to pass.

Katara shuddered. "Creepy."

"Yeah. Hold on. Wait here," Aang said.

"What are you-,"

But Aang took off after the spirit.

"Excuse me!" he shouted.

"No yelling in the library," Wan Shi Tong said and turned to Aang. "Yes?"

"Where's a nice place in here that's sort of… romantic?" Aang asked with a blush.

Wan Shi Tong didn't answer.

"Um? Hello?" Aang said.

"You are here to look for ways to leave my library. Not to fall in love. You have a week to discover it yourself. I'll only direct you to the section you desperately need," Wan Shi Tong said.

Without another word, he took flight. Aang groaned. A bark struck in his ear. He looked over to see a Knowledge Spirit shaking its head to follow it. Aang smiled.

"Hold on," he said.

The fox sat and waited. Aang walked back over to Katara. She was happily reading some book.

"Hey, Katara. Come with me," he said.

She looked up from the book.

"Sure," she replied.

Aang led her over to the spirit. It walked through different halls and sections. Katara was confused. Finally, the fox stooped in front of a door and barked. It left. Aang opened the door and inside was incredible. Another waterfall was there but it was smaller. The pool, though, was much larger. Only a few bookshelves were there. A small reading couch and some tables were on one side of the wall. The lights were slightly dim.

_Wow, this is their idea of 'romantic'?_ Aang thought.

_Wow, this is somewhat romantic_, Katara thought.

"Why are we here?" Katara asked as she walked over to the shelves.

"Just a place to clear our heads," Aang lied and followed her.

She took out a few books.

"_Oma and Shu. Love Amongst the Dragons. Yin and Yang. _Aang, these are all romance books," Katara said.

"Really?" Aang asked looking at _The Summer of Love_.

_They really do have everything,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka walked through the many shelves of escape. There was a book on any type of escape. Sokka pulled out a book.

"Hmm, _Underground Escape?_ Nah. _Trapped?_ Nope. Um, how about-," Sokka said.

"Hey, Meathead!" Toph said.

"Yeah?"

"Those books would be great and you're just tossing them to the side."

"I might sound crazy but I don't really want to leave yet. It's like some sort of mind trick," Sokka said.

Toph thought about it. "Now that you mention it, I've got that same feeling," Toph said.

"Let me look at these books," Sokka said opening one and skimming the page. "Maybe it might clear our- Hey!"

"What?"

"We can use Earthbending. Duh! Why didn't we think of that! C'mon let's find the others and let them know."

Toph grinned. "Yeah."

They ran down the halls and followed the sound of Katara's voice. They arrived at the door to find the both of them reading the same book.

"Strange, I thought love took place during the spring?" Katara said.

"Not according to this book but, of course, it's just a book," Aang said.

"Um guys? We found a way out!" Toph said.

"Yeah! Earthbending will help us," Sokka said.

Aang and Katara looked up.

"We'll give it a shot," Katara said.

They walked over to the place where they entered. Toph nudged Aang.

"Twinkle Toes, help me out," Toph said.

Aang understood and they climbed onto Appa.

"No," Wan Shi Tong boomed.

They turned to see him striding over.

"You cannot destroy my roof. It's over thousands of years old, I can't allow it."

"But it'll get us out!" Toph protested jumping off the bison.

"The answer is no," the spirit argued.

Toph became infuriated.

"NO! We need to get out! It'll get us out of your hair and your library won't be destroyed! So, if you don't want this to happen, HELP US GET OUT IF YOU'RE SO GIFTED!" Toph screamed.

Wan Shi Tong became angry.

"Toph, run!" Aang shouted.

The spirit grew and Aang knocked Toph out of the way and the spirit got Aang instead and Aang was sent flying. He hit the wall and fainted.

"No! Aang!" Katara shouted.


	3. Kataang

**I own NOTHING!!!!!! **

"No! Aang!" Katara shouted.

He lay unconscious. Wan Shi Tong's eyes widened at his actions.

"There's an infirmary downstairs. Don't mention a word of this to Roku," he said and flew away.

"What? No apology?" Sokka said.

"Toph! This is all your fault!" Katara cried holding the injured Aang.

"What!?" Toph said.

"Look what you made Aang do to save your life," Katara said.

"Hey! That Spirit wants us out of his library. If it's any one's fault it's his! He's the hot- headed idiot who trapped us in here!" Toph yelled.

Katara looked away. A fox jumped over and looked at her.

"Can you lead me to the infirmary?" she asked.

The fox barked and it jumped ahead. With the help of Sokka, Katara lifted Aang up and they followed the fox. It led them down the stone steps and into a room. It had beds and tables. In the back there were-

"Books. Of course," Sokka said.

He helped his sister put Aang on a bed. He left without another word. The fox followed. Katara took out some water and moved it over the bruise. He grunted in pain but then his face relaxed with relief. Katara got up and was about to leave. But-

"Don't," he moaned.

Katara stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Don't go," he said.

She walked back over to him. He sat up.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"You saved Toph from being stabbed by the Spirit's beak. He left immediately," she responded.

Aang remembered it. "Oh."

She smiled tenderly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like Appa sat on me."

Katara laughed. "Wouldn't you be dead?"

"No, he's done it before."

Katara stopped laughing.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, when I first got him."

Katara looked at the shelves then back at him. He was smiling at her.

"Thanks for helping me," he said.

Katara smiled. "It was nothing."

She took his hand. He grasped it tighter.

"Katara, the reason I took you to the romance section, was because I wanted to tell you that…," he said but his voiced trailed off.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship but… I'm… I like you. But more than normal. I like like you."

Katara said nothing.

"I knew wouldn't take it well. You can go."

But Katara smiled. "Ever since the Cave of Two Lovers, I've been feeling the same way."

Aang's eyes widened. "R- really?"

Katara nodded. Aang smiled the biggest smile ever. Katara blushed lightly.

"Is this too rushed?" she asked.

"No."

Katara laughed. "I guess not."

"So… should we kiss?"

"You read my mind."

"Like an open book."

They kissed passionately. Aang couldn't believe it. Neither could Katara. They had their first kiss already but this time, it was a true, real kiss. Aang pulled her closer and Katara didn't refuse. This was more than friendship, it was love.

-

Sokka was searching for Toph through the shelves. She was sitting in the Earthbending section.

_How ironic_, he thought.

"Hey, Toph," he said.

"Hi, Meathead," she said.

"Look, I bet Katara is sorry for yelling at you. Are you okay?"

"I feel bad for hurting Aang."

Sokka sat next to her.

"Well, Katara might just come an apologize, you should to."

"Na, she's too preoccupied."

"What do you mean?"

"She's making out with Aang."

"Okay, quite playing with me, Toph."

"No, I'm serious."

"WHAT!?"


	4. Tokka

**Sorry, I haven't written in a while. I own nothing.**

"What do you mean she's making out with Aang?" Sokka demanded.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, ever since I joined, their heartbeats have raged when they talked to one another or even share a side glance. Where have you been?" Toph asked.

"So, Katara and Aang are kissing… now."

"No."

"Really?"

"NO! They _are _kissing."

"Oh… OH!"

Sokka jumped up and ran off to the infirmary.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Toph muttered and ran after Sokka.

-

They were still kissing when Sokka busted through the infirmary door.

"AH- HA!" Sokka cried.

They both parted and screamed in surprise. Sokka marched over and grabbed Aang by his collar.

"You get pecked by a giant bird and I help you over here, then I come and find you chewing on my sister's face!" Sokka yelled.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the word "chewing".

"Sokka," she said grabbing her brother by the ponytail and yanking him away from Aang. "I wanted him to kiss me."

"But he!- Wait… you did?" Sokka asked her.

"Yeah, we like each other… you know… _like _like."

Toph ran inside. "I'm sorry about Aang and about telling Sokka."

Katara glanced at Toph.

"Apology accepted and I am too but could you get rid of him for me?" she said pushing Sokka in Toph's direction.

"Sure. C'mon, Snoozles. It's time for us to leave these two to their own business," Toph said dragging Sokka along.

Once the door closed, Toph brought Sokka to her level.

"You walk in on their 'business' again and I won't hesitate to do what Katara wants got it?" she growled.

Toph let go of Sokka's shirt.

"Yeah, I promise. Why are you so protective over them?" he asked her as they walked through the halls.

"I'm happy for Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes," Toph said. "I just wish I was that lucky."

"Well, you could be in the future," Sokka said.

"When? We'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives. If we're lucky, we'd survive," Toph said.

"Don' take this the wrong way but I think you're going to be a great girlfriend- to a lucky guy."

The last part of Sokka's sentence was a bit rushed.

"Yeah, I love you Sokka- like a brother."

The last part of that followed Sokka. They suddenly got each other's message.

"Oh, no way," Toph said walking quickly away. "I hate libraries!"

"Toph! Wait!" Sokka called running after her.

She stopped in her tracks. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Do you really mean that you love me?" he asked her tenderly.

Toph stayed quiet. Then she looked up in what she believed to be Sokka's general direction.

"I think so," she said softly. "And did you mean what you said about me being a great girlfriend?"

"I think so too. But not to some lucky guy," Sokka said placing a finger under her chin and turning her head to really face him.

Toph looked confused.

"To no other guy but me," he said.

It was a different moment between the two of them. Instead of yelling at each other and creating comebacks to top the other, they had a moment of pure softness. The Water Tribe warrior was nothing more than someone who longed for the Earth Kingdom girl. The tough Blind Bandit was longing for the Water Tribe boy. It was very different.

"I- really do love you, Toph," Sokka whispered.

"Is this too much?" she asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"For people like us, maybe, but it feels like this should be happening," Sokka said.

Toph stood on her bare tip- toes.

"Hmm, for people like us huh? How about this?" she said closing the gap between their lips.

She parted quickly and lowered herself.

"Is that too much?"

Sokka shook his head. "Not at all."

Toph grinned a loving grin.

"I love ya, Boomerang Boy," she said.

"I love you too, Toph," Sokka replied kissing her.

"Well, well, well. You don't see me attacking Toph and saying that she's chewing on your face," Katara said from behind them.

The two of them parted to face Aang and Katara.

"What's it to you?" Sokka said putting an arm around Toph's shoulders.

"If you two like each other, that's great. We won't bother you if you won't bother us," Katara said with a smirk.

Aang smiled with her. "Now if you don't mind, we're off to the romance section to finish off the book we were reading and then we have to find a book to get us out of here."

Katara and Aang, hand in hand, walked away from the other two.


End file.
